MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk05/MODEL.SB2
SB2 and SBTXT. Strings 0x20-0x87 SB2 1.00 MAINMENU 0x8B-0x9A CUST CUSTMENU 0x9D-0xAC HELP MAP 0xAF-0xBE SAVE COPYTASK 0xC1-0xE4 MAINMENU of StarBurst tutorial MODEL 0x15F-0x170 STARBURST TUTORIAL 0x180-0x187 ENTTASK 0x18B-0x1A1 This task runs DataStar 0x1A3-0x1F1 REMARK This ACTION item runs DATASTAR for data entry and retreival of customer 0x1F3-0x1FD REMARK inf 0x200-0x241 ormation. The operator is first asked to supply the drive letter 0x244-0x27D REMARK which contains the DATASTAR.COM or DATASTAR.CMD di 0x280-0x287 CUSTENT 0x28C-0x2DA REMARK This ACTION item runs DATASTAR for data entry and retreival of customer 0x2DC-0x2FD REMARK information. The operator 0x300-0x303 sk. 0x306-0x349 ASK FOR &drive& WITH PROMPT " Enter drive letter of DATASTAR disk- " 0x34C-0x368 RUN &drive&:DATASTAR MODELCST 0x380-0x387 CUSTLIST 0x38C-0x3D6 REMARK This task runs REPORTStar to print a list of customer information. 0x3D9-0x3FE REMARK The task first will delete an$ 0x400-0x427 y. Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x47E M 0x480-0x487 RESTASK 0x48C-0x4CE Prompt "This choice restores the customer file from a backup disk." 0x4D0-0x4FE Ask for &drive& with prompt "Enter letterof dr( 0x501 " 0x503-0x544 ASK FOR &DRIVE& WITH PROMPT "Enter drive letter for backup copy: " 0x546-0x563 CHECK FOR &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD 0x565-0x576 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x578-0x57E DISP9 0x580-0x587 ENTHELP 0x58B-0x5AC HELP for the Customer Entry screen 0x5AF E 0x5CE-0x5E7 HELP - CUSTOMER ENTRY MENU 0x600-0x607 MAINHELP 0x632-0x64B HELP - SYSTEM DESCRIPTION 0x675-0x67E The systeD 0x680-0x687 HOUSKEEP 0x68B-0x69A HELP HOUSHELP 0x69D-0x6AC RES HOUSRES 0x6AF-0x6BE SAV HOUSSAV 0x6C4-0x6D4 HOUSEKEEPING MENU 0x6D8-0x6E8 ----------------- 0x6ED-0x6FD SAV - SAVE CUSTO 0x700-0x71A MER FILE ON BACKUP DISKETTE 0x71F-0x74F RES - RESTORE CUSTOMER FILE FROM BACKUP DISKETTE 0x755-0x774 HELP - EXPLANATION OF THIS MENU 0x780-0x787 HOUSSAV 0x78C-0x7D1 PROMPT "This option will copy the Customer file to a Backup diskette." 0x7D3-0x7FD ASK FOR &DRIVE& WITH PROMPT "Enter drive le 0x800-0x816 tter for backup copy: " 0x818-0x834 CHECK FOR &DRIVE&:STGCUST.DDD 0x836-0x841 CLEAR SCREEN 0x843-0x854 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x856-0x87D DISPLAY "This disk already contains a 0x880-0x897 backup copy of the FILE" 0x899-0x8E7 PAUSE " Press RETURN to delete old copy and continue or ^U to return to menu" 0x8E9-0x8ED ENDIF 0x8EF-0x8FD DELETE &DRIVE&: 0x900-0x90A STGCUST.DDD 0x90C-0x925 DELETE &DRIVE&:STGCUST.NNN 0x927-0x948 DISPLAY "Copying Customer File..." 0x94C-0x956 DISPLAY " " 0x958-0x963 CLEAR SCREEN 0x965-0x968 LIST 0x96A-0x97E COPY STGCUST.DTA TO * 0x980-0x987 HOUSRES 0x98C-0x9D2 PROMPT "This option restores the Customer file from a backup diskette." 0x9D4-0x9FD ASK FOR &DRIVE& WITH PROMPT "Enter drive l 0xA00-0xA1B etter where backup resides." 0xA1D-0xA39 CHECK FOR &DRIVE&:STGCUST.DDD 0xA3B-0xA4D IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0xA4F-0xA7D PAUSE "Backup file not found on diskette in d 0xA80-0xA9B rive &DRIVE&:, try another." 0xA9D-0xAA2 EXIT 0xAA4-0xAA7 ELSE 0xAA9-0xAB6 CLEAR SCREEN 0xAB8-0xADD DISPLAY "Restoring customer file..." 0xADF-0xAE3 ENDIF 0xAE5-0xAFD RENAME STGCUST.DTA AS STG 0xB00-0xB07 CUST.DSV 0xB09-0xB29 RENAME STGCUST.NDX AS STGCUST.NSV 0xB2B-0xB2E LIST 0xB30-0xB56 COPY &DRIVE&:STGCUST.DDD TO STGCUST.DTA 0xB58-0xB7E COPY &DRIVE&:STGCUST.NNN TO STGCUST.ND) 0xB80-0xB87 HOUSHELP 0xB8C-0xBA2 HELP - HOUSKEEPING MENU 0xBA5-0xBC0 This menu gives two options: 0xBC5-0xBEF SAV - SAVE CUSTOMER FILE ON BACKUP DISKETTE 0xBF3-0xBFE This option! 0xC00-0xC2A is first asked to supply the drive letter 0xC2D-0xC5E REMARK which contains the DATASTAR.COM diskette. 0xC61-0xC7D ASK FOR &drive& WITH PROMPT " 0xC80-0xCAA Enter drive letter of DATASTAR diskette- " 0xCAD-0xCCA RUN &drive&:DATASTAR MODELCST 0xD00-0xD07 CUSTMENU 0xD0B-0xD1A ENT ENTTASK 0xD1D-0xD2C HELP ENTHELP 0xD2F-0xD58 Submenu which uses DataStar for data entry 0xDD3-0xDE5 STARBURST TUTORIAL 0xE13-0xE3C The choices on this menu do the following: 0xE44-0xE5E HELP - HELP ABOUT THIS MENU 0xE62-0xE7D This choice displays the scr 0xE80-0xE97 een you are now reading. 0xE9D-0xEC3 ENT - ENTER/CHANGE CUSTOMER INFORMATION 0xEC7-0xEFD This choice uses INFOSTAR (DATASTAR) to allow you to en 0xF00-0xF0A ter/change/ 0xF0E-0xF4D display customer information. The fields on the customer screen 0xF51-0xF7D include customer ID (which is generated autom 0xF80-0x0F8F atically by the 0xF93-0xFD3 system), company name, address, salutation, and telephone number. 0x1000-0x1033 will copy the Customer file to a Backup disk drive." 0x1035-0x1076 ASK FOR &DRIVE& WITH PROMPT "Enter drive letter for backup copy: " 0x1078-0x107E CHECK X 0x1080-0x10B3 copies the Customer file to the backup diskette you 0x10B7-0x10C0 designate. 0x10C5-0x10F8 RES - RESTORE CUSTOMER FILE FROM THE BACKUP DISKETTE 0x10FC-0x10FE Th" 0x1100-0x113B is option copies the Customer file from the backup diskette, 0x113F-0x115E overwriting the current version. 0x1180-0x11BA RETURN to reuse the old copy or ^U to go back to the menu." 0x11BC-0x11C0 ENDIF 0x11C2-0x11DC DELETE &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD 0x11DE-0x11F8 DELETE &DRIVE&:MODELCST.NNN 0x11FA-0x11FE DISP' 0x1200-0x1227 y .PRN files that may have been created 0x122A-0x1276 REMARK during previous runs of this TASK. If INFOSTAR is not present on the 0x1278-0x127E REMARK% 0x1280-0x12B5 system, a message is displayed explaning what to do. 0x12B8-0x12CB CHECK FOR REPORT.COM 0x12CD-0x12DE IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x12E2-0x12FE DISPLAY " This TASK uses INF& 0x1300-0x132B OSTAR (REPORT) to LIST Customer information" 0x132F-0x1339 DISPLAY " " 0x133D-0x1376 PAUSE "press RETURN to continue or ESC to go back to menu" 0x137A-0x137E DELE1 0x1380-0x139E LAY "Copying Customer File..." 0x13A1-0x13AB DISPLAY " " 0x13AD-0x13B0 LIST 0x13B2-0x13DA COPY MODELCST.DTA TO &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD 0x13DC-0x13FE COPY MODELCST.NDX TO &DRIVE&:MODEL7 0x1400-0x1419 ive where backup resides." 0x141B-0x1438 Check for &drive&:modelcst.ddd 0x143A-0x144D If sbcode <> 0 then 0x144F-0x147E Display "Backup file not found on disk in drive= 0x1480 X 0x1482-0x1487 NOLIST 0x1489-0x149A DELETE STGCUST.DSV 0x149C-0x14AD DELETE STGCUST.NSV 0x1500-0x1512 &DRIVE&:STGCUST.DDD 0x1514-0x153A COPY STGCUST.NDX TO &DRIVE&:STGCUST.NNN 0x153C-0x1547 DISPLAY " " 0x1549-0x157C PAUSE "COPY MADE SUCESSFULLY. HIT RETURN TO CONTINUE 0x157E 0 0x1581-0x1594 CUSTOMER ENTRY MENU 0x1614-0x1619 HELP 0x161B-0x1635 Explanation of this Menu 0x164C-0x1651 ENT 0x1653-0x1676 Enter/Change Customer Information 0x1700-0x1707 X 0x170C-0x1713 run junk 0x1880-0x188E TE MODELCST.PRN 0x1892-0x18A5 RUN REPORT MODELCST 0x18A7-0x18AA ELSE 0x18AE-0x18D7 DISPLAY "INFOSTAR (REPORT.COM) NOT FOUND!" 0x18DB-0x18FE DISPLAY "This TASK normally require: 0x1900-0x1907 MAP 0x190B-0x1921 Map of the MODEL system 0x1969-0x196E MENUS 0x1970-0x1975 TASKS 0x1995-0x199F StarBurst 0x19AE-0x19B8 tutorial 0x1A90-0x1A96 this 0x1A9C-0x1AA5 customer 0x1AAA-0x1AB1 backup 0x1ABA-0x1AC1 chart 0x1AC7-0x1ACD entry 0x1AD3-0x1ADE cust infoş 0x1B80-0x1B86 CST.NNN 0x1B88-0x1B93 DISPLAY " " 0x1B95-0x1BD9 PAUSE " Copy made successfully. Press RETURN to go back to the menu." 0x1C00-0x1C07 SAVETASK 0x1C0C-0x1C57 REMARK This TASK will make a BACKUP copy of the crucial files in the system. 0x1C59-0x1C7E REMARK If the system data is destroyeB 0x1C80-0x1CBA LAY " This disk already contains a backup copy of the FILE" 0x1CBC-0x1CFE PAUSE " Press RETURN to reuse the old copy or ^U to go back to tN 0x1D00-0x1D24 s this program to be present on the " 0x1D28-0x1D6D DISPLAY "system. If it is not available you may substitue any other " 0x1D71-0x1D7E DISPLAY "prog; 0x1D80-0x1DAA ram you may have to perform this function. 0x1DAC-0x1DBB You must modify" 0x1DBF-0x1DEA DISPLAY "this TASK to 'RUN' your program. " 0x1DEF-0x1DF4 PAUSE 0x1DF6-0x1DFE "press R< 0x1E00-0x1E1D ETURN to go back to the menu" 0x1E20-0x1E24 ENDIF 0x1E7E V 0x1E80-0x1E97 &drive&. Try another." 0x1E99-0x1EB0 Pause "Press return now" 0x1EB2-0x1EB5 Exit 0x1EB7-0x1EBA Else 0x1EBC-0x1EC7 Clear screen 0x1EC9-0x1EEC Display "Restoring customer file..." 0x1EEE-0x1EF2 Endif 0x1EF4-0x1EFE Rename MOD> 0x1F00-0x1F18 ELCST.DTA as MODELCST.DSV 0x1F1A-0x1F3C Rename MODELCST.NDX as MODELCST.NSV 0x1F3E-0x1F41 List 0x1F43-0x1F6B Copy &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD to MODELCST.DTA 0x1F6D-0x1F7E Copy &DRIVE&:MODE? 0x1F80-0x1F97 LCST.NNN to MODELCST.NDX 0x1F99-0x1F9E NOLIST 0x1FA0-0x1FB2 DELETE MODELCST.DSV 0x1FB4-0x1FC6 DELETE MODELCST.NSV 0x1FFE 8 0x2000-0x2023 may have to perform this function. 0x2025-0x2034 You must modify" 0x2038-0x2064 DISPLAY "this TASK to 'RUN' your program. " ! 0x2068-0x206D PAUSE 0x206F-0x207E "press RETURN tA 0x2080-0x2096 o go back to the menu" 0x2099-0x209D ENDIF 0x20A0 0 0x2100-0x2127 d or unusable these backup copies can be 0x2129-0x216E REMARK used to restore files back to usable condition. Backup copies 0x2170-0x217E REMARK should C 0x2180-0x21B3 be made on a regular basis and kept in a safe place. 0x21B8-0x21FD PROMPT "This option will copy the Customer file to a Backup disk drive 0x2200-0x2233 m used in the Training Guide is a Customer Tracking 0x2242-0x227E system. It keeps track of customers Name and Address so thatE 0x2280-0x2287 mailing 0x2289-0x22D7 labels and form letters can be created. These functions are accomplished using 0x22D9-0x22FE INFOSTAR through the `CER' menu item.F 0x2300-0x2325 These things will not execute unless 0x2327-0x235F INFOSTAR and/or WORDSTAR are installed on the computer. 0x2362-0x237E In addition to the customer G 0x2380-0x23B2 tracking functions above there is a BACKUP function 0x23B4-0x23FE This TASK 'SAV' will make a copy of the customer data on a differnet disk H 0x2400-0x2402 so 0x2404-0x2452 that it can be restored in case of destruction or loss of computer files. This 0x2454-0x247E function does not require any other prograI 0x2480-0x249F ms be present on the computer. 0x24A2-0x24EC The function of RESTOREing the SAVed customer data is not supplied with the 0x24EE-0x24FE training materiaJ 0x2500-0x253B l but should be built as an exercise to the reader. See the 0x253D-0x2572 StarBurst Training Guide for details of this exercise. 0x2575-0x257E Look at tK 0x2580-0x25C1 he 'MAP' of the system for a graphic representation of the system. 0x25C3-0x25F8 Use 'MODELON' to reset the system to original formats. 0x2600-0x2607 HSKMENU 0x260C-0x260E res 0x2680-0x2682 ES 0x2684-0x26A9 Restore customer file from backup file 0x2700-0x2708 he menu." 0x270A-0x270E ENDIF 0x2710-0x272A DELETE &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD 0x272C-0x2746 DELETE &DRIVE&:MODELCST.NNN 0x2748-0x276A DISPLAY "Copying Customer File..." 0x276D-0x2777 DISPLAY " " 0x2779-0x277C LIST 0x277E W 0x2794-0x2799 HELP 0x279B-0x27B4 Explanation of MAINMENU 0x27CB-0x27D0 CUST 0x27D2-0x27E7 Customer Entry Menu 0x2800-0x2805 SAVE 0x2807-0x2831 Save Backup Copy of Customer Information 0x2848-0x284D HSK 0x284F-0x285E Housekeeping 1 0x2906-0x290F cust menu 0x2914-0x291A enter 0x2924-0x292A desc. 0x2930-0x2936 info 0x2980-0x2987 COPYTASK 0x298B-0x29BC This task makes a backup copy of the CUSTOMER file 0x29BE-0x29FE REMARK This TASK will make a BACKUP copy of the crucial files inT 0x2A00-0x2A0B the system. 0x2A0D-0x2A59 REMARK If the system data is destroyed or unusable these backup copies can be 0x2A5B-0x2A7E REMARK used to restore files back tU 0x2A80-0x2AA2 o usable condition. Backup copies 0x2AA4-0x2AE5 REMARK should be made on a regular basis and kept in a safe place. 0x2AEA-0x2AFE PROMPT "This option 0x2B80-0x2BA8 COPY MODELCST.DTA TO &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD 0x2BAA-0x2BD2 COPY MODELCST.NDX TO &DRIVE&:MODELCST.NNN 0x2BD4-0x2BDF DISPLAY " " 0x2BE1-0x2BFD PAUSE " Copy made successfull 0x2C00-0x2C17 FOR &DRIVE&:MODELCST.DDD 0x2C19-0x2C2A IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x2C2C-0x2C6C DISPLAY " This disk already contains a backup copy of the FILE" 0x2C6E-0x2C7E PAUSE " Press # 0x2C80 W 0x2C82 W 0x2CA0-0x2D00 Program name and version. SBTXT 0.94 W 0x2D02 W 0x2D20-0x2D80 See above. SBTXT 0.94 W 0x2D82 W 0x2DA0-0x2E00 See above. SBTXT 0.94 W 0x2E02 W 0x2E20-0x2E80 See above. SBTXT 0.94 W 0x2E82 W 0x2EA0-0x2F00 See above. SBTXT 0.94 W 0x2F02 W 0x2F20-0x2F80 See above. SBTXT 0.94 W 0x2F82 W 0x2FA0-0x2FFF See above. SBTXT 0.94